Dance Child Dance
by LoverAndRival
Summary: We all have strength. Sometimes we just lose what defines it. Ironhide & Sideswipe fluff.


This was supposed to be for the prompt: Bayverse Ironhide/Sideswipe 'Dominance' for the tf_rare_ pairing on livejournal, but that kinda failed for me in a way. I had a certain story idea in my head, but there was movie playing the background when one of my favorite songs began to play on it when I started typing.

Song: It feels like home to me by Chantal Kreviazuk

So if you think of Dominance as the showing of strength maybe this would work for the prompt. :D

Please read and enjoy.  
Warning: Extreme Fluff...I mean EXTREME fluff

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers...not even a toy

This is also the MovieVerse Transformers...

Sweeping and turning. Twisting the world in the chaos of colors. A figure skater on the stage of cement and tar, but the grace and beauty never lost. He turned off his optics, imaging the Cybertron in the days of its glory. There was no city shrouded in darkness there. No night where the lights illuminated the planet. From space it would have shown like a brilliant star. Once...

Bending his body, contorting it to a silent song playing deep inside his spark, he danced. The wheels of his feet took him to places where his young spark could soar. Flying. The wind touched his metal, cool and soft, encompassing his body in lover touches. His arms stretched out, always moving, for balance of gravity and wings for flight.

This was his moment. Out there, among the humans and other autobots, he was another soldier. Dangerous and proud. Fear hidden behind the walls of duty. But here…

Here he was himself. The mech he felt inside, beyond the metal and energon. Here he could express himself and come to find out who he was. Sideswipe…The soldier…The autobot…The dancer…

He yearned for the past he lost. The opportunities he would never have the chance to be part of. The dreams that would forever be beyond his pitiful grasp. No chance to chase them and see where his two legs could take him. Adolescence stolen away from him before he even had a taste of it. Innocence broken by the thunder of weapons and death. All that was left to him was grief. He was grieving.

Stretching his body to the limits of his imagination, he portrayed his grief in the smoothness of his dance. While his face was stoic to earth's forces, his spark was screaming and silently crying. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

Sideswipes spark pulsed in his chest cavity as the backdrop to the silent melody of his pain. Gave him movement and reason.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Freezing in mid-spin, balance wavering in shock, Sideswipe turned on a dime to meet his audience. An audience that wasn't supposed to find him in his haven.

The black armor stood out as a shadow in the moon's light as blue eyes, aquatic beauty that all autobots shared in fortitude, glowed brightly in dark. Giant hands, that Sideswipe seen crush Decepticons' CPU housings, were brought together in a mockery of applauding. A human custom.

"What are you doing here, Ironhide?" Sideswipe forced his voice to be polite, but the anger of his secret being revealed weighed heavy in his vocals.

"Don't be like that, kid," Ironhide frowned, arms falling loosely to his side. "Prime sent me out here to check on you. Worried that you might be causing trouble…"Ironhide's voice was serious until a small smile turned his lip components, "Have to say I wasn't expecting the show though." He tilted his head, optics roaming over Sideswipe's over heated body.

"Well the show's over," Sideswipe all but screamed those words.

"Calm down," Ironhide moved towards Sideswipe, hands outstretched to placate the riled youngling, "I didn't mean anything by that."

Ironhide now stood before Sideswipe, chest-to-chest, looking down just slightly at the mech before him. Hands rose slowly, cautious not to spook, he rested them softly but heavily upon Sideswipe's shoulder bearings. A solid form of comfort and guidance.

Sideswipe would not meet his eyes, head turning down then swiftly moving to the side. A submissive move if not slightly aggressive in the stance. He hated being seen as weak, but if he were to be fully truthful to himself he would ultimately admit to being weak. Relying on others to protect and care for him. His legs twitched, wanting to continue expressing themselves through graceful movements. He wanted to dance. How much more pathetic and weak could he get? Ironhide, Ratchet, or Optimus didn't express their world in dance. They were warriors. Fighters. They dealt with their pain through actions of strength and wisdom.

Slowly Sideswipe turned and lifted his head to meet Ironhide's. Warmth emitted from those pools of sapphires.

"Hey, what's wrong kid?" Ironhide leaned his head down to touch foreheads. A sign of comfort among cybertronians. An action done by adults to cease the worries and fears of sparklings.

"Please…"

"What?" Ironhide shifted back to have a better view of the younglings face. Worried that he might have hurt Sideswipe somehow.

"Please, give me some of your strength." Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Ironhide's broad chest, face hiding in the crevice of Ironhide's neck. Coolant poured from his optics. Broken and shattered. His world was too much for him to hold up. "I need it, Ironhide. I need it." His voice fell into static, no longer able to form words to express his distress.

Ironhide moved his arms to hug Sideswipe closer, bracing the shaking youngling up on his own two feet. He wasn't sure what to say. This kind of stuff usually happened to Ratchet or maybe Optimus, not to the gruff Ironhide.

Silence blanketed the duo under earth's night sky. An alien world that was the closest thing they now had to a home. Home…

"You can have it, kid," Ironhide's voice was just above a whisper, warm and solid. "You can have it all." He used one of his hands to rub and soothe Sideswipe's back. The other arm squeezed Sideswipe closer, just letting him know he was there. Physical and emotional. His way of showing the silver youngling that everything was going to be alright. That it had to be alright.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :D Please leave a review. This is my first tranformer's fanfiction.


End file.
